D'Compose
D'Compose is an undead dinosaur-like monster and a villain from Inhumanoids. Biography D'Compose was a gigantic undead creature that was one of a race of underground villainous beings known as the Inhumanoids. He would be one of the followers of the tyrannical Metlar and called the creature Tendril as his comrade. Long ago, the Inhumanoids would engage in a war for control of the planet against the Mutores. Though the Mutores losses were great, they managed to slowly defeat the Inhumanoids and begin to drive them into submission. D'Compose would be tricked into being exposed to sunlight by the Redwoods. This would see him being tumble into an amber pit where he was encased in the prison and kept amongst the Redwoods on the surface within a forest for many years. Such was his fate until the modern day in 1986 when mankind began exploring the forests where the amber monolith was discovered by Earth Corpswith the creature inside initially being believed to had been a long extinct Dinosaur that was perfectly preserved. He was freed from the amber by Tendril, and joined his fellow Inhumanoid in their new attempt to conquer Earth. D'Compose immediately attempted to use his powers on Sandra Blackshore when Liquidator saved her by shooting a sticky fluid at the Inhumanoids face thus temporarily blinding him. After clearing the substance, D'Compose threw a large boulder at a helicopter as human armed forces launched a rocket to kill the two monsters. The rocket simply passed through D'Compose's body and struck a gas pump creating a large explosion which the two Inhumanoids used to escape into the bay. They were pursued by Earth Corps members Herc and Auger who attempted to track them only for their submarine to be ambushed by D'Compose whereupon Tendril attempted to crush the underwater vehicle. The two humans blew the explosive charges to escape which injured Tendril and threw some concussion grenades to harm D'Compose as they quickly made their way to the surface. D'Compose attempted to grab them with his hand that smashed onto the land but the two humans managed to avoid the strike and the sun being out forced the Inhumanoid back underwater. Afterwards, Tendril struck at Earth Corps headquarters where he destroyed it and left it ruins before he was forced to escape after one of his arms was injured by volatile chemicals were thrown on it. Earth Corps pursued the Inhumanoids underground where they were ambushed by D'Compose who managed to capture Herc and trapped him within he giant monsters ribcage. It took a concerted attack from the rest of Earth Corps to injure D'Compose allowing Herc to escape whereupon his allies launched a flare to force the Inhumanoid back into the shadows before he could retaliate. They later battled Tendril where Liquidator froze the ground to slow the monster down as they attempted to escape to the surface by climbing up a cliff. D'Compose at this point had recovered and threw a rock that pinned all the humans as the Inhumanoid began to climb in order to turn Earth Corps as members of the legion of the undead. When he reached the top, he nearly succeeded in his goal when the Redwoods intervened where they bright of beam of sunlight underground paralyzing D'Compose whilst Earth Corps was saved by the Mutores. Overview Personality and attributes D'Compose of the Inhumanoids. In appearance, he resembled a monstrous, rotting, undead creature with an exposed ribcage and a reptilian head with sharp fang Derik Bright believed that Earth Corps had dangerously underestimated D'Compose's intelligence at one point. Powers and abilities The undead nature of this Inhumanoid meant that certain kinds of attacks simply went through his body instead of harming him such as missiles that simply burrowed through his skin to emerge on the other side. D'Compose's most dangerous quality was the capacity to turn living beings into undead monsters with a touch. The effects of this transformation was not permanent as it could be reversed by 'whiteburn' (sunlight). His territory resided deep underground where D'Compose dwelled in the region between the Earth's mantle and crust in a fortress known as Skellweb. This was a human city that was believed to had been dragged by D'Compose from the surface of the Earth. These were a series of mausoleums and cemeteries that had the remains of knights that were turned into undead beings to serve their new master. Notes *D'Compose was created by Flint Dille where he was produced by Sunbow Productions and Marvel Productions with the character voiced by Chris Latta. Appearances *''Inhumanoids'': Category:Inhumanoids monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters